Forever Darkness Year 1
by DarkestRoseJasmine
Summary: Hermione is about to start her first year at Hogwarts, along with her best friends Pansy Blaise and Draco. THey are known as the Dark Quarter, and they shall meet many obstcales that tests their power. What will be the big excitement? Pureblood Hermione. Dark Hermione. READ AND REVIEW !
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Of The Dark Quarter

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction, unless you count the one shot I published last year under the name IceCloudCrystal. But this is a whole new story and will be purely dark Hermione. So those who don't like the theory can just...well don't read it. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Meeting Of The Dark Quarter**

Hermione walked down the train in a huff. She didn't stop to see if the compartments she passed were empty. Father said that he, Derick Parkinson, Lucius Malfoy and Zane Zabini had always sat in a compartment at the end of the train. So had their fathers before them.

But the main reason of her anger was because that she hadn't wanted to come to Hogwarts. At all.

Her mother, Lyra Mecarto, is from one of the purist and most ancient French pureblood lines in the world. She and her brother Lysander went to Beauxbatons, which her cousin Lucas Mecarto and best friend Fleur Delacour are attending at this very moment. And Hermione wasn't the least bit pleased to part with her friends.

"Mind if I join you?"

There. After five minutes of searching, she finally found them. Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. They must have known who she is, after all, only people from the four families and their invited friends have sat in this compartment for fifty years or so.

"Are you the daughter of Lord Demetrius De Granger?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

Hermione stretched out her hand, "Hermione Mira Dorea Mecarto De Granger. Nice to meet you, Pansy."

Pansy grinned, and took her hand.

"That's a long name." Blaise observed, taking her out-stretched hand. He leaned down, and pressed a light kiss on it. Hermione blushed prettily, and he smirked." Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Miss De Granger."

"Hermione would be fine." Hermione replied haughtily.

Draco also got up, and shook her hand rather formally." Nice to meet you, Hermione."

"You too." She smiled, and took the seat next to Pansy.

"So, Hermione, where were you and your family for the last ten years? Father said that you left the country, but he didn't say where." Blaise asked.

Hermione shrugged." We did. After the Dark Lord vanished, father thought it unsafe to stay in England, even though he was proven innocent." The group shared smirks at this. All of their parents were in the inner-circle, yet only few people could prove it." So we all moved to France. My mother had an estate their, and she and uncle Lysander inherited the Mecarto family business while father continued with the De Granger business."

"Weren't you lonely, being away in a new country for ten years?" Pansy asked.

Hermione laughed." Oh no! We were never lonely. My mother's French you know, and while in France, I mostly played with my cousin."

Just then, the compartment door slid open, and a blond haired girl poked her head in. Daphene Greengrass, Hermione noted.

The Greengrasses were not a particularly powerful family, but they did have some influence at the Ministry. And, from what Lyra said, a family that was certainly worth knowing.

"Did you hear, they're saying that Harry Potter's on the train."

Draco raised an eyebrow, not looking the least bit surprised. "We did, actually. I met him in Diagon Ally."

"What was he like?" Blaise asked, intrigued.

"Thin, a few inches shorter than I am. Suppose the muggles didn't feed him all too well, did they?"

"Suppose not." Hermione countered.

"Well, I best be off. The Patil twins are waiting for my description of Potter." Daphne said, then left.

Pansy waited until she was completely out of earshot before turning to Draco and asking," so, when are you going to do it?"

"Do what?" Hermione asked.

"Father told me to try and befriend him." Draco explained.

"Why on earth would he tell you to do that?" Hermione asked. Who couldn't for the life of her, understand what Mr. Malfoy was thinking.

"Donna, but I've gotta try."

"I don't think that it would work." Hermione said." I saw Potter some time ago, and he was talking to the younger Weasley boy and Longbottom, they were as thick as thieves. I'll bet that he's already been tainted by the two."

"You know, Hermione does have a point." Pansy said, backing her up.

"Blaise?" Draco turned his hopeful gaze to the Italian.

"Sorry mate, but I'm with the girls on this one." He said, shooting Draco an apologetic look.

"Fine." Draco snapped." I'll go find Crabbe and Goya then." Then he stalked out of the compartment.

"I hope we didn't hurt his feelings." Hermione said, after he left.

Pansy laughed." Course not. It's only his pride that's hurt."

When Draco returned about half an hour later, he was in a very bad mood. But Pansy was right about only his pride being hurt, for soon he was talking as happily as always. And stayed that way, for the rest of the train ride.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter, please tell me in your reviews if I should continue this story.**

 **~ Jasmine**


	2. Chapter 2 The Sorting

**So this is the second chapter, I hope you all enjoyed the first one!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Sorting**

"First years, 'ver 'ere! Common up you 'ot!"

A deep voice called above their heads, and Hermione looked up into the face of a huge man, so huge, that there is no doubt of who or _what_ he really is. With a wild mane of hair and small, crinkling black eyes, she was that he, is what people call, a half-giant. Why on earth would a half-giant be working here was a mystery. But, seeing as Albus Dumbledore being the headmaster, she really shouldn't be surprised.

"That's Hagrid, the game-keeper." Draco whispered into her ear." He was two years below my grandfather, and got kicked out of Hogwarts in his third year. But Dumbledore somehow convinced the headmaster to let him stay as game-keeper. A great oaf of a man, that's for sure."

Hermione laughed. Seeing as the Dark Lord had been in the same year as Draco's grandfather, she wouldn't be surprised if he had had a hand in Hagrid's failure.

When they arrived at the heavy wooden doors, Hagrid told all of them to wait and knocked three times. A moment later, then the door was opened by a strict looking old woman in an emerald green and black robe. At first, Hermione thought that this professor must have been a Slytherin, for she was dressed in traditional colours. But then she saw her tight bun of hair.

Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Griffinder House, known for her intellect and strict personality. Why on earth was such a Griffinderish person dressed in _Slytherin_ colours she might never know.

Professor McGonagall led them to a room on the side of what she could only assume as the Great Hall. She made a small speech about Hogwarts, left for a while, then came back to lead them into the Great Hall.

Hermione heard gasps of awe as the first years entered, hell, even she had to admit that she was impressed, and she's from one of the richest wizarding families in the world.

Professor McGonagall unrolled a long roll of parchment and began to call out the names.

"Bones, Susan Millie."

A girl with blond pigtails stumbled forward and sat on the three-legged stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head, and a moment later, announced her a Hufflepuff. Shame, her grandmother Amelia Bones had been a Ravenclaw. Hermione thought.

"Brown, Lavender Nellie."

"GRIFFINDER!"

"Nott, Theodore Lawrence."

"SLYTHERIN!"

The list went on and on. Soon, most of the students were sorted, including her new friends. All of which, were sorted into Slytherin. Only a few were left, including Hermione and Ronald Weasley.

When Potter's name was called, the hat took at least five before the hat finally sorted him into Grinffinder. _Pity_ , Hermione thought. _He would have fitted well in Hufflepuff._

"De Granger, Hermione Mira Dorea Mecarto."

Hermione held her head high, walked to the stool, and sat primly down on the three-legged stool.

 _Why hello Ms. De Granger. Quite a long name you've got there._

 _The longer the name, the purer the blood._ Hermione said in her head. It was a common family motto, and made Hermione cherish her name ever so proudly.

 _Very good Ms. I see that Demetrius has taught you well._

 _So did my mother._ Hermione added.

 _Of course. Lady Lyra Mecarto is it._

 _Yes, Mr. Hat._ Hermione paused. _It's nice talking to you Mr. Hat, but I really ought to get going._

 _No probs, Ms. I also enjoyed talking to you. And seeing as you already know where you are going, I see no delaying you to joining your friends. See you in SLYTHERIN!_ The hat shouted the next words for the whole crowd to hear.

Hermione smiled admits the applause. And just as she was about to take the hat off her head, she heard it mutter into her ear.

 _There is no one in the world who belong with Slytherin more than you, Ms. De Granger. Remember that._

* * *

"What took you so long?" Pansy asked, when the applause subsided.

"Yeah, it took you ages." Blaise put in.

Hermione shrugged." Just having a conversation with the hat."

Draco raised his eyebrows." Oh? What about?"

"My family." Hermione replied shortly. Somehow, she didn't feel in the mood to share her new secret with her new friends. She watched the last couple of students behind sorted, before Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Welcome!" He said." Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat down, and Hermione couldn't help smirking as everyone else cheered. Dumbledore was every bit as wonker as her father told her.

"Potatoes, Hermione?" Draco asked. And Hermione's mouth watered at the desplay of food before her.

Piling her plate high with potatoes, beef, pork and other stuff, she dug in, still keeping in mind the table-manners her mother taught her. Though she had to say, the Hogwarts elves were marvelous cooks, as good as her ones back home.

When they finished, Dumbledore told them to sing the school song. And everyone bellowed：

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald_

 _Or young with scabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_

 _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot._

Everyone finished at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes." A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

"What are we, horses?" Grumbled Pansy, and Hermione smirked. This was going to be a good year indeed.

* * *

 **Well, that's the second chapter, written and finished. Thanks for the reviews!**

 **~ Jasmine**


	3. Chapter 3 The First Few Days

**Sorry to be updating so late, the workloads' huge here in China, especially Beijing, though I'll try to update once a week, twice if I'm lucky. My thanks to everyones that has reviewed. I wil try to update as soon as possible, though the real action will probably be in the fifth or sixth chapter, though there will be clues in the third and fourth. But if things didn't turn out right, it might even be in the eighth. And again, my thanks to all the reviewers.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The First Few Days**

Hermione woke up to a fine clear day. She looked at the alarm clock, and saw that it was only half past eight. So, after getting dressed in her brand-new robes, she took a morning walk before heading down to breakfast.

She was already reading her new schedule when Draco, Pansy and Blaise arrived at around seven fifteen.

"Where were you?" Pansy exclaimed as he took a seat beside Hermione, whereas Blaise and Draco plopped down opposite them. Seeing her confused look, Blaise added." What our dear Pansy-darling meant, Love (here he got an eye-roll from both the girls in question) was that when she woke up, she was woried to see that you've disappeared, and took a whole ten miinutes looking for you, before that Tracey Davis suggested that you might have gone down to breakfast."

"I didn't _disappear_." Hermione interjected." All I did was take a walk round the lake."

"Why didn't you tell us, or at least Pansy." Draco asked, sniggering with Blaise." It would have saved her a lot of embarrassment."

"That's because you boy were snoring your heads off like two little pigs, and Pansy needs her beauty sleep." Hermione answered, sharing a triumphant look with Pansy.

The boys shared eye-rolls. But Hermione knew they did that because they couldn't stomach the fact that they'd lost.

Just as she was about to make a comment, Professor Snape swooped down, and passed schedules to the other three.

"Do you think he's still on, you know, _his_ side?" Hermione whispered as Snape moved on to hand schedules to some students down the long table.

"Must be." Draco answered." He's still great friends with father."

"Well you two stop whispering." Blaise huffed. He picked up his schedule, took one look, and groaned." Oh just great, exactly what we need on our first day at school. Not only do we have Transfiguration with the Griffs, but double Potions as well. And look!" He pointed at Wednesday." Flying lesson. Holy Moly. Are we doomed?"

The quarter laughed, but then Draco pointed out." Well, Blaise, Professor Snape always tend to hate Griffinders. And, with Potter in their mist, I wouldn't be surprised if he took ten points off him. _At the least_."

"You in for a bet?" Hermione challenged, raising an eyebrow." Cause I'll bet you anything that Snape will take off at least twenty."

"How 'bout we take some money into this, ten galleons per person." Draco asks, receiving nods from the trio.

"Sure, but I'm with Hermione on this." Pansy replied. Hermione smirked." Blaise?"

"Thirty." He grinned." At the least." He adds as an afterthought.

"I think I'll change mine to fifteen." Draco puts in.

Pansy and Hermione exchange an evil grin. It looks like a very promising day to both the young girls.

* * *

The group arrive at the dungeons with only five minutes to spare.

They had just taken seats at the front before Professor Snape swept in. Like Flitwick, he started the class by taking the roll call.

He paused as he reached Potter's name. And from where Hermione was sitting, could just make out a sneer twisting his thin lips.

"Ah, yes," he said softly," Harry Potter. Our new- _celebrity_."

The group snickered along with the rest of the Slytherins, as Potter glared defiantly at Snape, but he chose to stay quiet. _Clever choice,_ thought Hermione. It wasn't a good choice for anybody to argue with Snape, especially if that somebody was a Griffinder. Though, it would be an entertaining show to call.

Snape rolls up the parchment, and walks out from behind the desk.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word- like McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort." As there little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you to understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

The class was silent after his speech. And, even though she could feel a lot of her fellow were afraid of him (namely Longbottom), Hermione couldn't help but in awe of the dangerous-looking potion's master. "Now, you will begin by reading the first chapter of your book…Ah," he stopped in front of Potter's desk, "Mr. Potter. Apparently you weren't prepared enough to get your book out of your bag _before_ this lesson started like the rest of your classmates?" As he walked back to the board, Professor Snape called out, "Five points from Gryffindor for being unprepared. Maybe next time your incompetence won't affect the rest of your house."

"But, Professor-," Potter started, but was cut off by Professor Snape almost immediately. _Looks like Potter isn't so clever_. Hermione mused, watching the seen before her, barely concealing her smirk.

"Five more points for talking out of turn. Now, Mr. Potter, we can certainty go for more points, if that's what you want, or we could continue class."

Potter, cleverly chose to remain silent this time and Hermione held back a grin, glancing over to see that Draco and Blaise were both laughing silently.

"Good, now that _Mr. Potter_ is ready, we can begin class. You have the first 20 minutes to read Chapter One. Then I will tell you where everything is and you can start your first potion. Begin."

About five minutes into the reading time, Draco poked her arm with a piece of folded parchment. When Professor Snape wasn't looking, Hermione unfolded it and read quickly.

 _Hermione,_

 _Five more points and we win the bet. Not that that's a surprise, girls always win against boys._

 _P._

Smiling slightly, Hermione replied,

 _Don't be so sure, if he takes off another twenty, Blaise would. Though Draco's already lost._ :p

She flicked the parchment at her, then went back to her reading.

* * *

"Pay up!"

Both Draco and Blaise sighed dramatically as Pansy and Hermione smirked in front of them. Palms up, waiting for the twenty galleons each.

"We could have a fortune if we keep winning like this. Those boys are so cocky." Pansy said to Hermione in a stage whisper, poking her tongue out as the boys in question turned to glare at her.

"We are not cocky!" They said simultaneously.

"Sure not." Pansy snorted, shooting Hermione a small wink, as the four headed down for a nice long tea-time relaxation which would certainly be waiting for them in the common room.

* * *

 **My longest chapter yet. Hope I could get the next up within a week. Bye people! R &R！**

 **~ Jasmine**


	4. Chapter 4 Flying Lessons

Well, here I am, story and all. Though I might not be as quick later, for I'm working on a new story. I've already finished it on paper, and it'll be all ready after it's clicked in. And thankyou for all the reviews, really gives a people spirit.

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Flying Lessons**

All first years had a compulsory flying course, taught by Madam Hooch, who had instructed the class to stand by an old school broomstick. Hermione wrinkled her nose at it. The brooms cousin and father used were by far better. Plus she was surprised that it could even move without breaking into a thousand pieces, let alone fly. But they shuffled off' like the "good" children they were, falling into two separate lines, Gryffindors facing Slytherins, with a broom at each of their feet.

"Stick your right hand over your broom," shouted eagle-eyed Madam Hooch at the front, "and say, 'Up!'"

"UP!" Hermione said, with less enthusiasm than everyone else for flying had never really been her thing. Her broom floated up but wavered midway, dropping to the grass with a soft thud. The second time she tried, it was better. The broom flew up into her hand, albeit slowly, not like Harry Potter's which had shot up the moment he had said the order. She grumbled at not being the best at something, noticing Draco was brandishing the broom on his hand quite proudly. That is, until Madam Hooch had told him that he had been doing it wrong for years. Something Hermione couldn't help but share a smile with Pansy at. He really was a pompous git sometimes.

The blonde scowled at the teacher, but fixed his grip nonetheless, flushing in embarrassment. He didn't fail to notice Potter and Weasley hiding their laughter at him being corrected, and Hermione noted the dangerous glint in his eye as he focused his scowl onto the two boys.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, kick off from the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and come straight back down. On my whistle - three - two-"

But before Madam Hooch could even bring the whistle to her lips, Longbottom had pushed off hard, rising straight up, going farther and farther up until he was at least twenty feet into the air. The teacher was yelling at the boy to come down, but either he didn't hear her, or had no control whatsoever.

Suddenly, the pale faced boy slipped sideways off the broom, landing with a horrible crack. They approached the boy, who was lying face down in the grass, groaning in pain. Hermione heard their teacher mutter, "Broken wrist, come boy, we've got to get you to Madam Pomfrey."

She then turned to the rest of the class, "No one is allowed to move until I get back, is that clear? Or you'll be expelled before you could say' Quidditch'!" The two walked off into the castle, with Longbottom pathetically clutching his arm as tears streamed down his face.

As soon as they were out of sight, Draco erupted in a fit of laughter, the Griffindors glared at him, but he was busy making fun of the boy. "Did you see his face?" The other Slytherins guffawed and began joining in, mocking the way Longbottom had groaned in pain.

"Shut up, Malfoy." A girl from Gryffindor snapped, one of the Patil twins.

Pansy laughed, "Sticking up for Longbottom, Parvati? Didn't think that you'd like the pudgy crybaby type." she said snidely.

"What do we have here?" Draco said, noticing a shiny orb in the grass. "It's the loser's Remembrall." He picked it up, turning it round and round in his fingers.

"Give that to me, Malfoy." Potter snapped to the smirking blonde.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for him to find. Like a treasure hunt. How does up a tree sound? Or on one of the towers?"

Hermione snickered at this, and Draco threw a smile her way.

"Give it here!" Potter had yelled, but Draco was already in the air, proving to the class that he was actually a good flyer. The blond hovered over a nearby tree, waving the orb in hill hand, "Get it if you can, Potter!" he taunted.

The bespectacled boy mounted his broom, and kicked off, and Hermione watched him fly up to Malfoy, his face set in determination and anger. The two boys zoomed in the air, Potter was actually a talented flying, considering that he had never flown on a broom before. The two were yelling at each other, their words indiscernible to the students on the ground. Suddenly, Draco threw the Remembrall high into the air, then hastily made his way back to the ground. Potter dove down, gathering speed, and just as the ball was about to hit the ground, caught it and swerved up, face beaming in triumph,

"HARRY POTTER!"

All of them turned to face a red faced McGonagall running towards them, the class all craned their heads forward, trying to hear what the professor was saying to the boy who had landed back on the ground, looking sheepish. Then, she grabbed potter by the collar, and the two walked back into the castle, the woman still muttering under her breath.

Draco, who stood behind her next to Crabbe and Goyle barked out a laugh, "He'll be scrubbing cauldrons in detention for weeks!" he said gleefully.

It turned out he was wrong. For by dinner time, rumor passed that Potter was now not only on the Griffindor team, but also got a Nimbus 2000 as a reward.

"It's not fair!" Draco was still muttering as they trooped back to the common room." Every time Potter broke the rules, he gets a reward for it. How is that fair?"

"Face it." Hermione snapped, patience running short for the blond." He's the bloody boy-who-lived, of course he's going to get special treatment.

"I know." He groans." I just wish the Dark Lord will come back and finish him off already."

Pansy patted him on the back." We understand, Draco. Believe me, we do."

* * *

 **So, the fourth finished. Not too long, but the next will be. My thanks to those who reviewed. Bye!**

 **~ Jasmine**


	5. Chapter 5 Halloween

**So sorry for the late update guys, it's nearly the end of term and the teachers are going mad with homework. Here's the fifth chapter, but I'm sorry to say that the actions will start in the sixth chapter. I'm trying to base this as closely to the real story as possible, so if you see something familiar, then it's from the book.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Halloween**

Everyone was in a happy mood on Halloween, for the teachers except McGonagall and Snape decided to give them a bit of fun. Especially Flitwick, who announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to make objects fly. Something which Hermione learned when she was four or five, but still enjoyed doing.

Flitwick put the students into pairs. And to her horror, she found herself paired up with none other than Ronald Weasley.

"Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual." Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too- never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor, with a buffalo on his chest."

They began to work, and soon the classroom was full of shouts of " _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!" Ronald Weasley shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill, and nearly Knocking Hermione off her seat.

"You're saying it wrong!" Hermione huffed." It's Wing- _gar_ -dium Levi- _o_ -sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, if you're so clever," Weasley snarled.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said," _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss De Granger's done it. Ten points to Slytherin!" Hermione shared a smile with her friends. Weasley scowled.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her." Hermione heard him muttering to Potter in the library." She's a nightmare. I bet they only make friends with friends with her because her father's rich. If her family falls, they'll be the first to leave her, I bet you anything."

She felt tears spring into her eyes, and quickly left the library, with her homework stuffed messily in her bag. Then, she took off towards the bathrooms.

When she arrived, she ran into a stall and locked the door. After casting a silent spell on it, she lets out a sob.

 _It's not true._ She keeps telling herself. _Weasley's just saying it because he's jealous of you. They didn't make friends with you because your family's rich, they aren't like that._ But she somehow doubts it. She knows she's not as pretty as Pansy, or as out-going as the boys. For years, she relies on her cleverness, and wit.

 _But what if that's not real? What if being clever doesn't count?_ She's confusing herself now, and lets out another sob before burring her face in her knees.

* * *

"Hey, have you guys seen Hermione? I've been searching her everywhere since lunch." Pansy exclaimed, standing over the boys who are now immersed in a game of chess.

"What do you mean, you haven't seen Hermione?" Blaise asked, looking up." She told us she was going to the library."

"I know." Sighed Pansy, exasperated." But I've searched every corner, I even went into the restricted section when Madam Pince wasn't looking."

"I'm sure we'll find her." Blaise assured her." Maybe she went to the Great Hall already."

"Maybe." Pansy muttered, not looking assured.

The trio went down to the Great Hall, fully expecting to see Hermione in her usual seat- in the dead center of the row facing the Griffinders. Just as they were puzzling on where she was, Daphene came up to them.

"I think I know where Hermione is." She said.

Immediately, the trio turned to her. And she continued." From what Padma Patil told me, she's been in the girls' bathroom, crying since..."

But the trio was already gone.

* * *

"Bang!"

"What the-"

Hermione tentatively opened the stall door, and her blood ran cold at what she saw.

A troll, about ten feet tall, with horrible green skin stood in the doorway, a wooden club in it's hand.

It saw her, and made a swipe. She ducked, a scream emitting from her lips. The troll swiped again, and this time it hit the sink Hermione was hiding under. Pieces of glass and stone fell upon her, and she screamed again. Now she had nowhere to hide, and the troll was coming towards her, it's club raised. She closed her eyes for the painful blow and...

" _Stupify_!"

The troll fell backwards, its eyes rolling back into its sockets, and the club fell from its hand with a thunk.

Hermione looked up, and there stood her friends, grinning wildly at her. But their grins soon disappeared as the door opened, and Professors MacGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore looking angry, then surprised.

"Oh no," Blaise whispered." We're done for."

But to their surprise, it turned out better than they had thought. They all got detention the night after the next for breaking the rules, but as they followed Professor Snape to the dungeons he awarded them fifty points for Knocking out the troll and informed them that Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom will be joining them for they had been caught on the third floor, next to the forbidden corridor.

This certainly lightened up their moods a lot, though they wondered what they were doing there.

* * *

 **So, the action will be in the next chapter where the trio meets the quarter in detention. Any suggestions? Bye guys!**

 **~ Jasmine**


	6. Chapter 6 Detention

**I'm back** , **again. Ok, so basically in this chapter, the golden trio and the dark quarter meet in detention with Hagrid. I really hope you'd like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Detention**

As the sun begins to sink to the edge of the horizon, the four Slytherins start to set out across the green lawns of the castle, heading down slowly to Hagrid's hut. Dreading the detention with the half-giant and the so-called golden trio.

"I swear," declared Draco, as the hut slowly came into view." That Potter's going to be the most unsuccessful Quidditch player Hogwarts has seen in at least in a hundred years. Did you see how he just lost his grip on his broom and _plumited_? I swear, it was one of the funniest things I've ever laid eyes on."

He was referring to, of course, what happened in the match just this morning, when Potter's broom suddenly spun out of control, and he fell, fifty feet to the ground. Fortunately for him, MacGonagall managed to catch him with a cushioning charm.

"But didn't you notice the fact that Quielle's eyes never left Potter?" Hermione asked." I truly thinks that he was trying to curse him."

"But why would a professor want Potter dead?" Pansy said." It makes no sense."

"It mightn't now, but I'm going to write a letter to father tomorrow." Hermione decided, as they neared the hut.

When they reached the hut on the edge of the forest, they saw through a window that Hagrid was making up some tea while Potter, Weasley and Longbottom sat around a wooden table. Without knocking, Draco threw open the door," Sorry to interrupt your little tea party, but don't we have a detention to do?"

"10 points from Slytherin for disrespect," Hagrid growled, towering over the Slytherins, though they didn't look the slightest bit afraid. Hermione laughed quietly, and the half-breed's glare moved over to her, "What're yeh laughing at?"

"You don't have the authority to take off house points," Hermione scoffed,

"You're not a teacher, in fact, you really don't have a purpose here at all."

Hagrid's beady eyes narrowed, "Now listen here, you little-"

"Little, what?" Blaise asked, raising his eyebrows, daring Hagrid to continue,"I'm sure we'd all love to hear what you were about to call Hermione. Actually, our parents would too, so if you wouldn't mind, I could call my father up right now and he could be here in ten minutes. How about you, Hermione?"

"My parents could be here in five. They're ...quite... protective of me, and wouldn't want anyone insulting their precious child." Hermione taunted.

All was silent in the small hut for a few moments. Hagrid's face turned red, then redder, before gruffly mumbling something about how detention was supposed to have already started.

The group followed Hagrid outside until they were inches from the Forbidden Forest, "Right then," Hagrid began, "Something in there is killing unicorns-"

"Why would anyone want to kill unicorns, Hagrid?" Potter asked. Draco hid a grin, as Blaise chuckled and Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Because, Potter," Hermione started, using a tone of voice one would use when explaining something simple to a five-year-old, "if you drink unicorn blood, you become immortal, even if you were seconds from death before. Of course, you can't just have one sip, you'd need more every so often."

"Well then why isn't everyone drinking unicorn blood to stay alive forever?" Potter asked, not being able to hide his curiosity.

"Honestly? You ...really...don't know?" Hermione grinned, amused.

"The moment the blood touches your lips, Potter," Blaise cut in, "you live a cursed life. Quite obviously most people chose death over that."

"So who would chose…" Harry muttered to Ron, before both of their eyes widened. Hermione glanced at Pansy, who had also noticed the Gryffindors' sudden realization. Before she had time to think it over, Hagrid continued," Anyway, there's a unicorn in there righ' now, hurt, but not dead yet. And we need to find it. We're separating into two groups."

"Ron, Zabini and Parkinson will be with me, while Harry, Neville, De Granger and Malfoy will go alone."

"What?" Neville cried, "Who will protect ...us...?"

"Don't worry, Longbottom," Draco smirked, "I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

"Yeh can take Fang, if yeh want," Hagrid offered, "but he's a right coward."

"Okay," Neville agreed, looking ill.

"Right, so Harry, your group can go that way, the rest of you? Follow me."

"Well then," Potter started, glancing at the forest as Hagrid's group disappeared into it, "I guess we go in now?"

Longbottom nodded, pitifully.

"I for one, don't know why we're still standing here," Hermione stated, and strode forward towards the forest. Draco followed with a laugh, leaving the two _oh so brave_ Gryffindors to trail behind them with Fang.

The Forbidden Forest was pitch black once they got far enough away from the beginning. Keeping to the path, at least for now, Hermione and Draco pulled out their wands simultaneously and whispered," _Lumos_ ," before looking at each other and laughing.

"Great minds think alike?" Hermione guessed, as she used the light from her wand to scout ahead of them. Behind them, they heard Longbottom and Potter hastily copying the same spell. Rolling her eyes, Hermione came to a stop and turned to face the group, "Okay. Unicorns pretty much are not known to wander too deep into forests like this. So I'd say we should go off the trail…"

" _Off_ the trail?" Longbottom whimpered, "Hagrid never said we'd have to go off the path!"

Draco shrugged, "He probably doesn't even know anything _about_ unicorns. But if you're _scared_ …" He left the statement open, knowing that Potter would want to prove himself fearless.

"We're not scared, Malfoy." Potter spat, before stalking off of the path.

Hermione and Draco followed behind leaving Neville cowering on the path with Fang.

Near an opening of the trees, Potter came to an abrupt stop, causing both Slytherins to stop short to avoid running into him.

"What's the hold-up, Potter?" Draco said, with a smirk, "Did a squirrel frighten y-what the hell is that?"

Hermione walked out in front of the group, looking for whatever was causing all the fuss. A dark shadow moved out of the corner of her eye, and she spun around to see a unicorn on the ground, and a cloaked figure began to glide toward her. She pointed the wand at it," _Locomotor Mortis_."

Nothing happened.

"Oh, right. No legs," Hermione murmured," _Impedimenta_!" The creature slowed, but still continued toward her.

"Hermione!" Draco said, slowly, "Get back here." She hadn't realized, but she had began walking toward the cloaked creature. Suddenly, they were face to face. Hermione couldn't see the figure's face, but some how she knew that didn't have anything to fear. "Hermione!"

"It's fine," she said calmly, "don't worry." As the creature raised a cloaked hand, placing it gently on her face. _Hello dear_. The thought came into her mind out of nowhere, and Hermione realized that it was from the creature.

 _Can't you talk_ , Hermione asked.

 _No, not in this form. You're Hermione De Granger._

 _Yes. How did you..._

 _Your father was one of my most loyal followers_ , the creature told her.

The creature, or rather what was left of the Dark Lord, turned his head to the other, then said.

 _Listen to me, Miss De Granger, this is the matter of great importance. Do not tell your friends about this until you are alone. Send an owl to your parents and tell them to come to the school secretly, at night, then take them to me, at exactly mid-night, tomorrow. Do you understand?_

Numbly, Hermione nodded. She understood.

"De Granger! Come on!" Potter yelled. Hermione didn't move, but before she knew what had happened, the figure pushed past her, heading right toward Potter. There was a sudden roar, and another creature jumped into the clearing, fighting off the figure. Hermione then noticed Draco wrapping his arm around her waist and walking her back over to the group. She just realized how drained of energy she was. After it had retreated into the depths of the forest, the creature walked towards them. A centaur.

"Harry Potter," he greeted, "you must leave. The forest is not safe at this time, especially for you."

"Harry!" Hagrid called, walking into the clearing with Pansy, Blaise and Weasley, "Ah, hello Firenze, I see you've met our young Mr. Potter."

Draco and Hermione shared an amused glance, as the group headed back out to the school.

* * *

"No way! The Dark Lord? If I'd known..."

"Blaise." Pansy chided." The more important thing is that we need to write the letter."

The pair had been astonished at Hermione and Draco's story, and are now staying up to help.

"I think Draco should write the letter, so his parents could have everyone at Malfoy Manor." Hermione said, and thus the letter began.

 _Dear mother and father,_

 _Something important happened in detention tonight which contains our old leader. Meet us tomorrow night, at ten in the Slytherin common room. We'll make sure no-one hears us. Don't forget to bring Hermione's, Pansy's and Blaise's parents as well._

 _Love,_

 _Draco L. Malfoy_

* * *

 **My longest chapter yet! :) I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Exams began next week, so my next update might be a bit late. Read and review!**

 **~ Jasmine**


	7. Chapter 7 The Plan

**So, how did everyone like the last chapter? I'm sorry I've updated so late, but this is quite a difficult chapter. But, it is finally up now. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: The Plan**

 _Dear Draco,_

 _You can imagine your mother and my surprise when we saw your letter last night. But we do believe your story, so after a discussion with the De Grangers, the Parkinsons and the Zabinis, it has been set that us man will be going to help._

 _Meet us at the base of the Womping Willow at exactly half-past eleven. Remember to cast a disalugement charm on yourself. Make sure nobody hears or sees you._

 _Love,_

 _Father_

The letter arrived with the morning mail, embossed with the Malfoy family-crest. Now, the four friends were sitting on sofas in the Slytherin common room, discussing the night's tactics.

"So," Draco began." We'd better wait for the others to be asleep before we go down."

"But what if they wake up to find us gone? What's our explanation then?" Pansy put in, not looking convinced.

"We don't." Draco smirked, and took out a flask." And that's where the sleeping-draught I packed came in."

* * *

"Psst... Pansy. You ready?" Hermione pulled a thick woolen-sock on, and tied a black boot over it. High-necked long-sleeved silk sweater, and tight black jeans. Really, muggles do know how to design their clothes-she could pass for a Japanese ninja any day!

After Daphene Greengrass, Tracy Davis and the others in their dorm had been drugged, the two of them stole down to the common room to meet up with the boys.

Together, they stole down the Entrance Hall under the disalugement charm. The front doors were... locked.

" _Alohamora_."

The doors opened with a creak, and the four swarmed out into the night, though Blaise still remembered to lock the doors after them.

As they walked closer to the willow, Hermione could dimly make out four hooded cloaked figures gathered a few feet from it. She grinned, they were ready alright.

"Father." Hermione nodded to him after removing the charm, then to Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini and Mr. Parkinson. They nodded in response, and her father handed her a woolen cloak, after she pulled it on , she turned to see her friends were all waiting.

Lucius Malfoy nodded to her and Draco." Hermione, Draco, lead the way please."

Without a word, they started off, knowing the others would follow. No one lit their wands, for anyone in either the school or Hagrid's hut would be able to see them.

It was until they were completely concealed in the trees before they lit their wands.

"So, where do we go?" Zane Zabini asks.

"Follow me." Hermione whispers, and led the way to the clearing where she and Draco saw the Dark Lord. Sure enough, he was there.

* * *

"My Lord." Hermione bowed, and the others followed her lead.

The Dark Lord beckoned to her, and she walked forward until he was close enough to touch her face.

 _Well, Ms. Granger, I see you have followed my orders pretty well._

 _It's what I've been taught, my lord. Never make a promise if you can't keep it._ Hermione answered respectfully.

 _I see that Demitrius and Lyra have taught you well. But Let's move on to the main thing, I need you to bring me to the Malfoy Manor where we can discuss the plan._

 _But my lord, you can't... talk._

 _I have enough energy in me for this._

Hermione nodded, and turned to the others, who were watching the pair with facination.

"The Dark Lord says that we need to bring him to the Malfoy Manor to discuss the plan."

Lucius Malfoy furrowed his brows." How are we able to help you there, my lord?"

The Dark Lord "told" him, and Lucius nodded.

He gathered the Dark Lord in his arms, and said to Demitrius, Zane and Derick." I'll go back to the Manor and call the others, you three follow with the children." He then disappeared with a pop.

Draco rolled his eyes." He keeps talking as if we're not there."

"Well, as long as we're in on the plan, I'm in." Blaise put in.

"We have to know of it, we're the ones who know the most about what Potter does." Hermione says.

"Maybe it has something to do with Quirrell." Pansy mused.

"I see you four have thought a lot." A voice said behind them.

The four whipped around, pulling their wands out in case of danger, only to see their fathers smirking behind them.

Derick Parkinson said, holding out his hand," Ready to dive in?"

* * *

The four of them trudged towards the parlor of the manor, where their parents were waiting for them. The Dark Lord will, of course, also be there.

Draco knocked on the door. "Enter!" Lucius called from inside. They entered, and saw that everyone was seated in sofas or armchairs, with a black bundle the size of a baby settled on a chair.

They bowed in front of it." My Lord." They chouresed.

"Sit down, children, settle down." The voice was high, but not screechy, even... oddly, comforting for Hermione.

They sat down on a sofa, a bit cramped, so, almost uncontiously, Draco slipped his arm around her shoulders.

The Dark Lord began to talk.

"From what Demitrius told me, it seems as if you four noticed that Quirrell was trying to curse Potter in the Qudditch match." They nodded, and Hermione threw a small glare in her father's way." Well, he was doing it on my orders. I met him in the forest of Albania, and managed to bewitch the stupid lad into thinking he was working for me."

"But what does it have to do with what we're going to do, my lord?" Pansy asked.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there." He chuckled." The thing that he thinks he's doing for me is helping me get the Scorcerer's stone."

Hermione gasped," you mean Nicoles Flemel's stone?"

"Yes, the exact one. But you see, Dumbledore took it to Hogwarts for safe-keeping, can you guess where he hid it?"

"Then forbidden corridor on the third floor!" Blaise crowed.

"Very clever, my children, very clever. But what I want you to do is to destroy the stone."

"You don't need the stone?" Draco asked.

"No, my children, I don't need the stone to come back. But exactly how, I'll tell you when you destroyed it. You see, Potter already knows of the stone, and I garentee that he's going to go get it for Dumbledore. So, you'll have to get it destroyed before Potter gets it, and make sure Dumbledore don't interrupt you."

"We can always use a letter from the Ministry to tail him away. Can you help us with it, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

Lucius smirked," very clever my dear, I'm sure I can talk Fudge into having a meeting with him. When do you want it to be sent?"

Hermione looked at her friends," when do you think we'd be ready?"

Pansy looked thoughtful," Friday, I think. It's the day straight before the Christmas hols, we could finish the work and go back here with the stone to destroy the next day. What do you think boys?"

"Pan's is right, this way, there won't be any way of Dumbledore finding out the stone's gone." Blaise smirked.

"But what would happen when he finds out the stone's gone?" Draco asked, his brows forrowed." We've got to at least make a replica of it, at least to fool Potter. Dumbledore would of course know that it's a fake when he sees the stone, but he won't be able to tell anyone."

"That's brilliant! Can we make it though? It's definitely _not_ going to be easy." Hermione frowned." Can you help us, my lord."

"Just waiting for you to ask, Ms. Granger. And yes, I can help you. In fact, I already have this part of your mission done for you." A box appeared in the air." I had Quirrell make it for me just a few weeks ago, here take a look."

With shaking hands, Hermione plucked the box from the air, and held it so that Draco, Pansy and Blaise could all see it.

Carefully, she pulled off the lid, and gasped at what she saw inside. A red stone, a ruby to be exact, was inside. The red, tinged with black, had a mysterious glow to it, beautiful, yet dark. It wasn't hard to believe that such a small stone could held magic so powerful.

"With this stone, I'm sure you'll finish the mission perfectly. Even Dumbledore needs some time to see that it might be a fake, even more to prove it. Good luck, children."

* * *

 **So guys, this chapter's up. I really hope you like it(spent at least a week to finish it). You see, the next chapter's about the mission. Mum's gone _crazy_ these hols- Eight different classes in total. Math, Chinese, English, Physics, History and so on so on.**

 **I want to give my thanks to leonix2009, Son of Whitebird Shadowstorm11 and Slytherinsqueen88 who have been reveiwing ever since my first few chapters. Thanks guys! Read & Review, bye!**

 **~ Jasmine**


	8. Chapter 8 The Mission

**I really recomand you guys to see a fanfiction " The Smurg". It's a Hermione Gellert story and it's absolutely wonderful! And really worth the while.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: The Mission**

"Potter, all the Weasleys, and most of the first years will be staying here." Pansy finished, looking up from the piece of parchment which held the names of all the Griffinders that would be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas.

Hermione nodded," good. We can know for sure that he and Weasley would be researching about the stone."

"What about Longbottom?" Draco asked." Or did Weasley and Potter finally got tired of him and shook him off." He smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes." Don't be rude. And for your information, no they haven't got tired of him, in fact, he's going home so that he could ask his gran about the stone."

"How in the _world_ did you know that?" Draco asked, his eyes wide. Pansy snorted." What?!"

"Because," Pansy explained as if talking to a five-year old child." Ever since the meeting with the Dark Lord, Hermione and I had been taking turns spying on the trio."

Blaise, who was sitting cross-legged on a couch while sipping a cup of hot coco, spat it out." _Why_ the hell didn't you tell us?"

"Because you two were too busy talking about Quidditch to notice anything." Hermione said, rather snobbishly.

"But it's been nearly a month since we've been on a broom!" Draco whined. He pouted," pwease pwease give us a chance."

Pansy and Hermione shared a look, before Hermione sighed." I suppose."

"Yeah!"

 ** _Flashback-_**

Harry strolled around the library, trying to see if he'd missed anything that might contain something about Nicolas Flemell.

 _Looking for something?_ A voice said from behind him. Harry whirled around, pulling out his wand.

No one was there.

"Anyone there? Show yourself!"

No answer.

Harry was now literally spooked now.

"You can't hide forever you know, even ghosts can't do that."

 _Sometimes, there are people who are better than ghosts, more powerful than ghosts._ The voice rang out again.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, forgetting that he was now talking to someone who he had no idea of.

 _I mean that I can know what you want, what you want besides your parents being alive._

"You mean you can know what my deepest desire is?"

 _Very clever Harry, very clever._

"Then tell me." Harry ordered.

 _So impatient._ A laugh rang out, but it was hard to tell if the speaker was a boy or a girl. _But I will tell you. In fact, I can help you._

"How." Harry asked eagerly.

 _Come to the library tomorrow night at nine, you'll find what you need on the table closest to the_ restricted section _. Till next time, Harry..._

 ** _End Of Flashback-_**

"You two actually did that?"

The boys let out another roll of laughter.

"Yep," Pansy grinned." Hermione came up with the idea, and I was her look out."

Draco smirked," I'll bet. But will it work out?" He asked Hermione.

"I'll have him wrapped around my fingers in no time. Trust me, I know what I'm doing here."

"Perfect. That means Potter will be discussing this with Longbottom and Weasley while we go get the stone."

"Exactly."

* * *

Harry walked down the corridor to the library, wondering if he would find the thing there. He had talked to Ron and Neville about it, and they thought that he best come. A lead was better than none, Ron had said.

"Going somewhere, Potter?" A voice asked him.

He turned around, and snarled when he saw the brunette witch standing behind him.

"What do you want De Granger." He demanded, pulling out his wand and pointing it at his enemy

"Nothing," she let out a small laugh." I was just doing some _work_ in the library. I guess I'll see you later then, Potter." And she went off, humming some tune Harry didn't recognize. But that was the least thing on his mind.

 _Had De Granger just been nice to him?_

* * *

Hermione secretly smirked to herself. Things were going swimmingly with Potter. All she did was place about Flemell on the table and bait Potter a little, not to mention her work under the invisibility charm ( invented by the Dark Lord himself, and even better than a invisibility cloak). Yes, things were going swimmingly.

* * *

 ** _That night ~~~_**

"Ok, harp?"

"Got it."

"Letter for Dumbledore?"

"Already on it's way."

"Potter and his friends?"

"All in the Griffinder common room."

"And that's it. Hermione! Blaise! We're ready to go!" Pansy pushed the two awake, with the help of Draco, and the four set off on their way.

" _Alohamora._ " The door of the forbidden corridor swung open, and the four swept in, locking the door behind them with a click.

"Ok, Pansy, the harp."

"Got it." With a wave of her wand, the harp was set to play on itself, and before it could wake up, Fluffy had already fallen into a deep sleep.

"The tap door. Where's the trap door?"

"Here." And Draco pulled it open.

The four peered down into darkness.

"Well... I'll go first then." Hermione finally said. She looked up, and saw her friends' faces." What?"

"But what if... you know, something happens..." Pansy trails off.

"Nothing will happen Pans." Hermione reassured her.

"You know we'll come right after you, right?" Draco asked.

"Of course." Hermione smiled. She then took a deep breath, and jumped.

With a groan, Hermione landed safely on a relatively soft surface.

"Hermione?" Pansy called, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She shouted back up, "it's safe!" As she spoke, and as she heard the rest of her friends jumping, the 'soft surface' began to tangle and wrap around her; Hermione jumped in surprise, and began to struggle against what she now realized was a plant.

"It's Devil's Snare," Blaise told her, and she looked up in surprise. She hadn't even heard her friends' landings, "just relax and we should fall straight through to… Where ever that leads."

Hermione nodded, realizing her mistake. Devil's Snare would eventually choke a person to death if they continued to struggle against it. She watched her friends all relax, and felt a jolt as she began to sink through the plant. With a thud, she landed on the ground.

"Ow," she muttered, and saw her friends fall through. Getting up, Hermione brushed the dust from the stone floor off of her, and waited for her friends to get up.

"So far, so good," Draco muttered, as they started down a hallway.

"What's that noise?" Pansy asked, and the friends all quieted to try and hear the sound. It was a bit like fluttering, similar to birds, but not quite as loud.

"It sounds like… Wings." Draco said, and they rounded the corner.

And it was wings. When the Slytherins saw what was in the room, they all gasped. Hundreds of keys with wings were flying throughout the room, and in the middle sat a broomstick. Blaise continued to walk over to the door, and examined the lock.

"It's going to be an older looking key, probably silver." Blaise said, after examining the room." One of us has got to fly and catch the key, which must be one of those flying there." He pointed at the keys flying above. The three friends all turned to looked expectantly at Draco.

"What are you all staring at?" Draco said, with a smirk, though he knew exactly what the others were thinking.

"Don't be a prat, mate, you know you're the best flier here." Blaise retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Just get on the broom and get the key, Draco," Pansy said impatiently, "We don't have time for games."

Still smirking, Draco mounted the broom. Right when he took off, the keys dove at gasped, and quickly pointed her wand at the crowd of keys.

" _Impedimenta_!" She called, and immediately the keys slowed.

"Do you see it, Draco?" Hermione asked, following the boy with her eyes. Just as she spoke, she saw him reach out and grab for a key. He was still smirking when he reached the ground.

"Well that was easy," he replied, and the friends hurried to the door to unlock it before the slow moving keys, that were still chasing Draco, reached them.

As Hermione entered the next room, she could only tell that it was very large, and although it was dark she saw shadows of what looked like large statues.

"What is this?" She asked, turning to glance at her friends behind her. They only shook their heads in confusion, having no idea what they were walking into either. When she had walked right up to one of the statues, she whispered, "Lumos," to light up the mysterious statue.

"It looks like... a knight," Blaise said, from behind her.

"Wait, I know what this is," Draco said, examining another statue, "it's a chessboard."

At his words, the entire room lit up, revealing the giant chessboard in front of them. Hermione led the way to the center of the board, to get a better view and figure out what they were dealing with. There were four empty spaces on their side, which didn't seem like a good sign to Hermione. Behind the opposing chessmen was the door, but she knew it wasn't going to be as easy as walking to that door and moving on to whatever was behind it.

"We must have to play our way across the board," Hermione said. She looked at her friends," Blaise is the best player here, I think it's up to him."

Blaise thought for a moment." Ok, I got it. Draco, you take the knight over there, Pansy, you're the rook, Hermione, you're the king-side bishop."

They followed her orders with no comments, as Blaise took the spot of a castle.

He looked expectantly at the other side, since white went first. Hermione knew next to nothing about chess, and so she watched an opposing piece move to another spot on the board, wondering what Blaise's move would be.

"Pawn to E4," he called out, and one of their pieces moved forward two spots.

White moved, then they moved. Blaise seemed to know what he was doing, since he never faltered in his orders.

"Bishop to C4," Blaise said, "that's you, Hermione. Move to that square right there." Hermione followed Blaise's command, moving cautiously to the spot she ordered. Immediately white moved a piece, very close to Hermione.

Blaise must have noticed Hermione tense because she quickly said," Don't worry, Hermione. It'll be fine. Queen to F3."

Their queen moved to the place Blaise specified, and white moved again, seemingly closing in on Hermione. She was fighting her panic very hard, knowing that Blaise had everything under control.

"Bishop to F7. Right there, Hermione." Blaise said, pointing to a spot on the white pieces' side. Hermione even more cautiously walked toward the square, wondering when this game was going to be over. _At least it's more interesting than_ _Quidditch._ Hermione thought.

"Checkmate." Blaise called, making her jump in surprise.

"That's it?" Pansy asked, as they all walked over to Hermione.

Blaise winked," What can I say? I'm good aren't I."

The friends walked to the next door, and the first thing Hermione noticed when it swung open was the disgusting smell. Hermione walked in first, looking around. It was seemingly an empty room, but that smell had to be coming from somewhere.

"Hermione! Troll!" Draco yelled. Hermione turned to the one corner of the room she hadn't looked at, and jumped aside just before a huge troll brought its fist down to where she had been standing.

"Shit!" She muttered, grasping for her wand while backing away from the creature. Before she could grab her wand, its fist came down again and she leapt out of the way again.

" _Senourus_ ," Blaise yelled, and immediately the troll's eyes began to close as it fell asleep.

Finally grasping at her wand, she pointed at the troll, who in its sleeping state began to fall, directly in front of her.

" _Mona Cartar_ ," she whispered, before rolling out of the way as the troll fell to the ground.

Hermione let out a breath, and took the hand Draco offered her. He pulled her to her feet.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Fine, fine. It... Just caught me off guard," she replied with an anxious laugh. But truth be told, it reminded her of Halloween.

 _"They only make friends with her because her father's rich."_

Hermione shook her head to get rid of the thought. _It's not true._ She told herself. _He's only jealous._

She quickly followed her friends along to the next door, and wondered what could possibly be next.

All that was in the next room was a table, with seven vials of different shape and color on it. As they stepped into the room, fire sprang up, but not normal fire—it was purple. At the same moment, fire appeared at the threshold leading what came next—and this fire was black.

"I don't like this," Pansy murmured, as she stepped over to the table where everything they needed was put.

"We'll be fine," Draco assured, "this must be Snape's test. It'll be easy."

They all heard the uncertainty in his voice, but no one pointed in out.

"Hey, there's a parchment," Pansy said, reaching out to pick up a rolled up bit of parchment." Here." She spread it out, and the other three all crowded around her to see.

 _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

 _But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

No one spoke, until finally...

"Well, this is easy." Hermione said brightly.

Blaise's eyes widened in disbelief," _this_ is _easy_?"

"This isn't magic—it's logic. A puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic. They'd be stuck in here forever."

"And we won't?" Draco asked.

"Of course not," Hermione snorted." Just give me some time and I'll figure it out."

She walked up to the bottles, repeating the clues in her head.

"So, the ones on either side aren't what we're looking for, so that only leaves five." She muttered to herself, pacing up and down before the table, her friends following her every move." Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides, so the smallest and largest aren't poisons either..."

Hermione continued to mutter to herself, while her friends stood around watching. Minutes passed, and the speed of her muttering increased. Then finally...

"It's the smallest bottle that'll get us through the black fire, and to the stone."

Draco reached around her and picked up the bottle.

"There's only enough for one of us," he said. She glanced at him, biting her lip.

"I wonder if a duplicating spell will work on it, to make more?" Pansy asked, stepping forward to stand next to Draco and Hermione.

"We better hope it does," Blaise said, also walking forward to join the group." Because it's all or nothing. There's no way only one of us is continuing alone."

"I know a duplicating spell invented by the Dark Lord, my father taught it to me. It should work." Hermione mused, then pointed her wand at the small bottle. _" Sonna duplicata."_

Instantly, three bottles appeared along-side the former one.

"It worked!" Pansy squealed.

"Yes it did, and we better thank the Dark Lord for it." Draco said, grinning. He picked up one small bottle, and handed the other three to his friends." On three?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"On three." The others agreed.

"One-Two-Three!"

Hermione plucked the stopper and tipped the contents into her mouth, and shuddered. The potion was ice-cold.

"Lets go." Blaise said. And in a second, they all disappeared into the black flames.

"Ready?"

They nodded. And Hermione yanked open the door to the next or last room.

* * *

Harry looked at the title of the book placed on the table: _10001 Things You Need To Know About Nicolas Flemell_.

A smiled spread over his face, and he thanked the person again and again in his head. Then, he picked the book up and ran towards the Griffinder common room.

"Ron! Neville! Come here!" He yelled.

The two bolted towards him.

"What happened Harry?" Ron asked, panting.

"Look at this, the person gave me this." He said, grinning like crazy.

The two read the title, and both grinned.

"Harry," Neville said." I think we've found an ally."

* * *

 **A very very very long chapter. I hope it makes up for the long time I haven't updated. Sorry guys, I hope you're not to angry at me. :( I'm also working on my new story _Everything Has Changed,_ so I'll slow down the speed of both updates. And again, sorry.**

 **~ Jasmine**


	9. Chapter 9 Mission Accomplished

**Hello from... Beijing? Been stuck here all summer with homework, but finally mum gave me a few days of rest with smaller amounts of homework. I just finished playing with a few friends, and from the looks of it, this story has a few chapters till it's end, and the second part's will be published after that, so, guess you're in for a long wait. Hehe! But this chapter won't be as long as the last one, cause if it does, I'll only have a couple more chapters to write until year one ends, and mind you, I like to write to at least to chapter twelve, and then start year two, which is a lot busier than year one.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Mission Accomplished**

Inside the room, stood... a mirror?

"What the hell is a mirror standing here for?" Blaise asked, an incredulous look on his face.

"This must be Dumbledore's one," Draco groaned, running a hand through his hair." Trust him to make it difficult for us."

Hermione walked to the front of the mirror, and read out the words on the top." _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi._ "

"What the heck does that mean?" Blaise demanded. He seems to be on edge ever since the troll.

Draco smirked shared a smirk with Hermione, before explaining," that, ladies and gentlemen," he pointed towards the mirror." Is _The_ _Mirror of Erised_."

* * *

Lucius paced round the room, while his wife, the De Grangers, Zabinis and Parkinsons watched in amusement. Finally, Narcissa said," Lucius, darling, I simply cannot understand why you have to be so worried. The children will be fine."

"Cissa, how can I not be worried, you know it won't be easy to get to the stone, Dumbledore's bound to set up obstacles."

The others rolled their eyes, and Derick chuckled." Honestly Lucius, I have complete faith in the children, and so do the others. All we are worried now is that whether the meeting with Dumbledore is holding up, we can't have him back to the school before at least midnight."

"Fudge will manage it, and I've already told Macnair to make his speech as long as possible." Lucius said, as he finally stopped pacing.

"Then there will be nothing to worry about," his wife said in a soothing voice." I already told the children to owl us as soon as the stone is in their possession. Which won't be very difficult, since Draco's owl stays in the Slytherin common room."

Lucius sat down in the seat next to her, and took her hand." Maybe you're right, Cissa, maybe you're right."

* * *

"Ok I think I get what you're saying." Pansy finally said after Draco and Hermione explained what the mirror does to her and Blaise." Basically, the mirror shows you're deepest desire, and if you're deepest desire is to get the stone, then you'll get it. In one way or another."

"Well that's certainly easy," Blaise rolled his eyes." And remember guys this is Dumbledore we're talking about, and one thing for sure he certainly does not like making things easy."

"But remember the saying that the most dangerous place is often the safest? Maybe it's what Dumbledore was thinking when he made this obstacle. The one who wants the stone, want it but not use it, will be able to get it."

"How come you're so clever?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I think, Drakie Darling, I think." Hermione smirked back.

"Don't call me that." He whined back. Pansy rolled her eyes, before turning to Hermione.

"Will you do the honors?"

"With pleasure."

 **(A/N Ok basically I'm not going to write how they got the stone, if you want to know, just check how Harry got it in HP. 1, it's about the same. So Hermione and the others got the stone and got back to the common room, and began to write the letter to their parents, with the true meaning of course, concealed. Try and figure it out guys, but I think it'll only take you about a second. :p)**

 _To Houses Malfoy, De Granger, Zabini, Parkinson,_

 _Dear father and mothers, we are pleased to inform you that we have succeeded. It was quite easy, and Hermione found it in the_ library _, of course. We will be coming home tomorrow, see you then. And I hope our guest is making himself at home, we have so much to tell him. The term had passed by very well, and we're on top of every class, with Hermione as the best student in our year. Of course. The Griffs were so jealous, who can blame them? We Slytherins are always the best after all._

 _Lots of love, and see you tomorrow,_

 _Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Hermione_

* * *

At the same time, Harry was pacing the Griffinder common room, which is now empty except for Neviell, Ron and himself.

"Ok, so now we know five things," Harry began, breaking the silence." One, what is hidden at Hogwarts is the Sorcerer's stone. Two, it's hidden in the forbidden corridor on the third floor. Three, it's guarded by a three-headed dog named Fluffy, once owned by Hagrid. Four, other teachers have set up protections for the stone as well. And five, we could ask Hagrid to tell as all he knows about all this."

"But will he tell us?" Ron asked." He's pretty loyal to Dumbledore you know."

"He's got a big mouth, and that's all we need." Harry said, decisively.

"What about the other teachers' protections, that'll be pretty hard to solve." Neviell spoke up, his round face set in concentration, beads of sweat from the fire dotting his temples.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, meanwhile, what about that person that's been helping you, have you heard from her?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head." No, but that's hardly surprising, she told me she'll be back after Christmas."

"Who is she anyway. A student?" Neviell asked.

"A ghost more likely." Harry snorted." No student could make herself invisible so well for so long a time. I've looked it up, invisibility spells are only supposed to last ten minutes or so."

"Well whoever it is, it sure is one decent person." Ron said, fully believing said person was now on their side.

If only they knew.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning with a splitting headache, and from the groans from the other bed, Pansy must have one too.

"Why the headache?" Pansy asked her thickly from the other bed. Hermione shrugged.

"Must be the aftereffects of the potion. Do you think hangover potion will work on it?"

"Let's gave it a try. How do you have it anyway?"

Hermione shrugged," mum told me there's always need for a hangover potion so I just brought it. Besides, it really did come in handy."

"Well then, let's get to the boys, I'm not even sure if those two idiots thought of a potion." Pansy smirked, and they flounced off to find the boys and cure them.

* * *

"So, what do we do today? Pack the stone in our trunks?" Draco asks, shoving eggs into his mouth, making Hermione wonder just how hungry he is if he eats much like a Weasley. Thinking that, Hermione made a face. _Disgusting._

"What about Potter, you know he's bound to realize something's up... someday." Blaise asked, though he smiled slightly. An evil smile.

"I'll deal with it." Hermione sighed." Besides, by then, we'll get all the information we need."

"Hopfully. We're goning to need a lot of information to win the war." Pansy said, with a faraway look in her eyes. Hermione knew she was thinking of her cousins, killed by the Order of The Pheonix during the first war, her aunt and uncle had also been killed. Thinking of this make her miss her own cousin, maybe she would be able to see Lucas soon.

"Hey, why don't we all come to my house during the summer, I'm sure mum and dad wouldn't object, and maybe Fleur and Lucas will be there."

Pansy brightened," really? Alsome. But who're Fluer and Lucas."

"My childhood friend and my cousin of course. They stayed in France."

"French?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Well Fleur is, Lucas's only half french." Hermione replyed. Maybe this isn't going to be a bad summer, but first it starts with Christmas.

* * *

 **As I said, this is not a long chapter. You see, my cousin** **果果** **came, and we still have lots of things to do, like playing _Mycraft_ and visiting museums, not to mention having a party. So... yeah, busy week. Read & review!**

 **~ Jasmine**


	10. Chapter 10 Christmas

**I've just deleted _Everything Has Changed,_ the reason... well, can't think of how to write it anymore. Stuck, I think, and just couldn't think of an end. At least that leaves more time to write this story, so the updates will be quicker. This chapter will be pretty long, containing all sorts of things, plus, I've just gotten another idea after reading _The Song of Ice and Fire_ and am simply in love with Jon Snow. I'm watching the movie tonight, after my father comes home.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Christmas**

As the train began to move out of Hogsmead, Hermione said," hey guys, do you suppose our parents are still staying at Draco's?"

The male in question shrugged," father didn't mention it, but I suppose that we would meet up during Christmas, if we're not all staying at my place, that is."

"They will stay there, I think. Cause the Dark Lord is still staying at your house." Blaise said, but then got hit on the arm by Pansy." What?!"

"Sh... not so loud! Someone might hear you."

"Oh, common, no one will hear us," Draco drawled, lying down.

"You never know what might be behind these walls. And as the muggles say,' the walls might have ears'." Hermione quoted, siding with Pansy.

"Girls," Blaise muttered, but he put up a silencing charm none the less.

"Better safe than sorry," Pansy retorted." Anyone up for a game of chess? You know I don't care if Blaise here is the best player, I'm sure that I'll beat him. Someday."

"Yes Pans. _Someday._ " Blaise smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

* * *

 ** _At Hogwarts ~_**

"Hey Harry, where's Nev?" Ron said as her entered the Griffinder common room.

Harry looked up," Nev? Oh, don't you remember, he's going home this Christmas."

"Oh right," Ron clapped himself on his head." But why did he have to go? Didn't we already found out who Flemell is?"

"Well yes, but that was after he told McGonegall that he would be leaving for Christmas. And he told me that he wanted to check out the library in his house for information that might be useful for us. Oh, and his Gran wants to see him."

"Nev? Checking out a library?" Ron asks, his gaze incredulous. Harry shrugged。

"He can read, you know, and he's looking more at Herbology than other kinds of books."

Ron yawned," well I'm off. Fred said something about a snowball fight in the grounds. You coming?"

"Just a minute, I need to see something."

Harry waited before he was sure Ron had gone, then dashed up to the boys' dorm. He fished around in his trunk for a minute, before he found it. A thin, silver bookmark, set in the book that the invisible person gave him.

 _For you, merry Christmas, Harry._ Was etched on in elegant script.

* * *

The first thing Hermione saw as she hopped off the train (the boys got the fours' trunks in a levitation spell, was their parents. Yes, all eight of them have arrived, and were earning quite a few looks from onlookers.

As soon as she saw her daughter, Lyra took her into a hug that nearly smothered her, and was saved by her father.

"Really love, give our daughter some space, I swear your choking her," Demitrius rolled his eyes at his wife. Her mother opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by the screeching of the train as it left the station. She huffed, muttering about unsupportive husbands and trains too loud.

"Mum?" Hermione asked, effectively stopping her mother's muttering." Are we going home for Christmas?"

"Well, the plan is that we'll all be staying at Lucius and Cissa's, we adults have decided that it's best for you children to have your holidays together."

"Yeah!" The four cheered, and the parents shared amused smiles.

"Common then," Lucius said, minimizing their trunks." We best be off, there will be lots to discuss tonight and you lot needs some rest."

 ** _Malfoy Manor ~_**

After the children had all settled down, they gathered in the parlor, along with their parents.

"So first things first, did you four bring the stone?" Derick asked. Pansy nodded, and Blaise pulled out a small package, wrapped in yellowish parchment.

Zane took the package from his son, and then handed it to Lucius, who put it into a safe under the carpet." The Dark Lord will be very pleased." He smiled.

"How is he?' Hermione asked.

"Better," was the reply, but she knew he was hiding a smile." You would all see him tonight."

"Tonight?!" Pansy gasped.

"Yes, tonight." Demitrius said." Our lord thinks that you children have earned the right to watch the stone being destroyed."

* * *

Dinner was eaten in silence, with the children passing glances and the parents passing theirs. But they all knew what was in their minds. Excitement for the night.

They returned to their rooms after, though the children gathered and played exploding snap together, booming off nerves, they told their parents. They were nervous to know what the Dark Lord thinks of them accomplishing the mission that he gave them. Had they done a good job? Or was it wrong that Hermione had tried to pull wool over Potter's eyes, so early. Would he think it risky that Potter might find out?

When the time came, Narcissa took them to a room near the library. More like a lab. It reminded Hermione of the potion's lab back at Hogwarts.

"Here, you each have to put on one of these, for protection." Narcissa handed them each a long black robe, made with cloth Hermione was not familiar with.

"Where's mum and dad?" Blaise asks, pulling the robe on." Aren't you all doing this with us."

Narcissa shook her head," no, actually. From what the Dark Lord said, you may be in pretty bad shape when this finishes, even with all the protection set up." She pursed her lips, looking a little worried." You needn't worry though, the Dark Lord allows you to back out."

No one moved to go.

"He shall be here in a minute, and unsafe as this may be, you won't be hurt, and from what I've heard, the view is once in a life time." Narcissa smiled, and walked out the door.

Sure enough, not two minutes after she left, a figure appeared in the room, dressed in a long black robe, he seemed stronger than the last time they saw him, only some time ago.

"You did a nice job, children. Congratulations." The same hiss, he seemed to have to regained enough strength for speech. Admiration rose up in Hermione's heart. He was so strong, so... powerful.

"My Lord," they bowed respectfully in front of him.

"No need for such things, my children, but I must say, you did a great job, both with the stone and with Potter."

"You're not mad?" Hermione asked.

"Mad?" He chuckled," Merlin no, pleased, to say the least. Potter may not know anything now, but he will, and better earn his trust sooner than later. I'm very impressed, Hermione."

The girl in question flushed in pleasure," thank you, my Lord."

"Your welcome, you did do a very impressive job. Now on to business, I'm going to put an protective charm around you, so you wouldn't get hurt, but there might be dizziness after."

"What about yourself, my Lord?" Hermione asks worriedly.

"No need to worry, my dear, these cannot hurt me. _Monaprecia Aplecieto_."

Instantly, a gold shield appeared out of thin air, forming a translucent wall around the four of them.

"What is this?" Draco asked in awe," father never told me about it."

"I don't know... I've never read about it." Hermione stared at the shield, as if staring at it could reveal what it was.

"What?! There's actually something the oh so great Hermione De Granger _doesn't know_? Gods, we need to tell the Prophet." Blaise exclaimed, his eyes widening dramatically.

"Oh shut it Blaise." Pansy rolled her eyes at the boy.

"You know, this couldn't wait forever children." Voldemort said," I'm sure you can continue this argument _later_."

"Sorry my lord," they mumbled.

""Now that we are all quiet," he said pointedly." Let's begin."

* * *

The blood red stone was levitated high up into the air, glistening in the dim candlelight. Hermione breathed in awe. It was truly beautiful.

Voldemort began to step in patterns under it, muttering some spells. As soon as he took the second step, a gold chain linked it to the first, then the third to the second, the forth to the third... on and on. Hermione counted that he took ninety-nine steps, before he stopped. He walked around in a circle, and the chain linked itself to the first, forming a complicated star pattern. Then, he stepped into the dead center of the star, and raised his wand.

Wait, this is not right, how could the Dark Lord walk? He has no feet!

 _But no. He has feet. He had regained enough strength to have a shadow of his older self. He doesn't have feet. But he has his shadow._

" _Cleath maconner ener bae, sena plaeth uneo zaddar_."

A blood red spell shot from his wand, the light blinding her eyes. She heard thumps, and saw her friends fall to the ground. She tried to scream, scream for help, but she couldn't make a sound...

And with that, she too, fainted.

* * *

"Hermione... Hermione... wake up, darling."

Hermione struggled to open her eyes, and finally, she succeeded. Sunlight shone through her eyes, and Hermione saw that it was her mother, leaning over her.

"Merry Christmas darling, time to open your presents." Lyra smiled at her daughter, still bleary from sleep.

"Presents?" Hermione mumbled, her mind still blank. Then she remembered, the stone...

"It has been destroyed. Our Lord speaks highly of you children."

She must have said that out loud. She blushed.

"What... what happened?"

Lyra shrugged," it was the spell, very powerful, and your friends and you, well, fainted from the power."

Great, so she'd fainted. Made a fool of herself.

"How's the others?"

"Draco woke up about an hour ago, and Blaise followed shortly after. Pansy... I think it was only a few minutes before you."

OK, so not only did she faint, but she was also the last to wake. Could she have embarrassed herself more?

Just then, the door to her room burst open, and Pansy, Blaise and Draco tumbled in.

"Hermione," Pansy gasped, breathless." You're awake!"

"I think I should leave you four to catch up," Lyra smiled, and glided out of the room.

As soon as she left, Pansy smothered her in a hug," oh Merlin Hermione, we were so worried when we woke up? We thought something had gone wrong with the shield."

"Didn't you trust the Dark Lord?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow, amused.

"Well no," Pansy blushed," but everyone could make a mistake."

"Oh stop the sappiness, you girls," Draco rolled his eyes, and the girls glared at him." What?! Don't you want to open presents?"

"Very mature, Drakie darling, very mature." Blaise snorted, and then it was Draco's turn to glare, and the girls giggled.

* * *

Hermione grinned over the breakfast table, and gently stroked the blood red ring that now settled on the index finger of her right hand. It was a beautiful thing, made of silver and ruby. One of the female heirlooms of the Mecarto family, the male one was passed onto Lucas, by Uncle Lysander. Each Mecarto get their ring on their eleventh Christmas, and Lucas did too. It was said to protect the rightful wearer from any spell, and only Hermione can take it off.

Her father on the other hand, gave her a book about their family history. Something which Hermione wanted since she first began to read. It was a book that every pureblood child owned, and had the family tree, and all the spells the family's invented in secret.

Hermione than turned to the other presents. A box of chocolate frogs from Blaise, and sweets from Draco. A beautiful dark green cashmere sweater from Pansy, which Hermione immediately put on, and at last, she reached the bottom of her presents. Fleur had given her a book about the latest fashion of France, and Lucas a silk scarf with the Mecarto colours, sea blue and silver.

She had then put the presents away for later, and walked down to breakfast.

This was really a Christmas to remember.

Idly, as she picked at her toast, she wondered if the boys were up for a snow fight, but when she heard their excited whispers about the new broom, a nimbus 2001 or something like that, she knew it would have to wait.

Honestly, what is it with boys and brooms?

* * *

 **So, this is a pretty long chapter, and after this, there's only about three or four chapters left, though maybe more. My thanks to those who have read and reviewed. Bye!**

 **~ Jasmine**


	11. Chapter 11 Potter's Plans I

**Tomorrow, I would start on a sixteen day trip of classes- Physics in the morning and math in the evening. :( It is going to be so tiring, and with all the homework, and school starting in half a month or so, I might not be able to update for some time. So, this chapter's going to be short, had to get it done within half an hour.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Potter's Plans I**

It was on the last day of the Christmas holidays when the four finally saw the Dark Lord again. For they haven't seen him since the day they had destroyed the stone. Their parents had told them that he was busy making plans for the future, and they had asked no more of it, though they did discuss about what plans he would be making.

Now, they were seated in the parlor once more, with the Dark Lord reclining in his chair. He was draped in a black cloak once more, but he had no feet this time. And when Hermione had asked the Dark Lord about this, he had said that though his strength did grow, he was far from regaining his body back.

"I used another's body that time." He had told them, and Hermione had blushed, thinking herself a fool for not thinking of it herself.

"But now, I have some other things that you could help me with." He said, and the four leaned forward in eagerness." As you know, Potter stayed at Hogwarts for the Holidays, and is there for very likely for Dumbledore to deliver something to him while most people are gone, less conspicuous, you see, for most at Hogwarts knows that his Aunt and Uncle never writes him letters. And what I want you to do is to try and find out what Dumbledore has given him, and if there is nothing, then his progress on the stone. This way, our next moves could be planned in more accuracy."

"But what if he wouldn't tell us?" Pansy asked anxiously.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find a way," Voldemort said carelessly.

* * *

 ** _The Next Day at Hogwarts, Nine am. ~~~_**

"Ok, so we have to find a way for Potter to tell us the truth." Blaise said," tough, you know the Griffinders are supposed to be _brave_ , so there's quite a big chance he wouldn't tell us if we ask him in person."

"How about veritaserum, then wipe his memory. We could always ask our parents for it." Draco mused, his hand propping up his head.

"Well there's a problem, neither one of us has learned the charm, not for at least a year."

"Don't worry, from what I've heard, the potion will wipe the memory, so he wouldn't remember it." Hermione said, looking up from the essay she was writing. **(Ok, I might have changed the after-effects of the potion, but it's all for the plot.)**

"But still, what if somebody sees us? That won't be good." Pansy insisted, Hermione knew she was very cautious, and she liked it.

"You're right Pans, it would never do if someone sees us. So I suggest I ask Potter under the Disillusionment, and ask him as Ms. Mystery, and you three could be near, under the charm of course."

"It's settled then, and we would have the answer for the Dark Lord by the morning. Hermione, send a letter to Potter telling him to meet you at seven." Draco said, falling into the role as the boss.

"Hey, you don't boss me around," Hermione huffed, but did it none the less.

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _How was your Christmas? I hope you've read the book and that it's helpful. Please meet me at seven this evening in the library, I would like to have a talk with you over some tea, I find that it always helps after a stressful day._

 _Till we meet,_

 _Ms. Mystery_

* * *

The letter arrived just after lunch, and Harry had been pondering about it since. Who was this mystery girl that's been helping them? How did she know what they were doing?

Both Ron and Nev had been excited over the letter, of course, it had meant more help. They had made humongous progress, and decided to get the stone the day before Easter, when most were gone.

He arrived at the library five minutes before seven, and was surprised to see that Ms. Mystery was already there. The trio had all agreed that it was not her real name, but for now they called her that, it suited her, after all.

So, after taking a deep breath, he sat down at the table, and felt a slight gust of wind graze his cheek, as the person drew out the chair that was across from him.

* * *

Hermione smiled at Potter under the charm, and said in a softer voice than before.

"Well hello, Harry. Please, have a drink."

She saw him hesitate, but after Hermione took a sip from her own cup, from Harry's view he could see nothing except a cup rising and tipping, he took a sip too.

Hermione smiled. _Let the games begin._

* * *

 **So that's the first part of _Potter's Plans_ , and I would update the second part as soon as possible. Please forgive me for so short a chapter, but i promise the next will be twice its length.**

 **~Jasmine**

 **Ps. Again, sorry for the short chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12 Potter's Plan II

**This is a two day break, turns out our sixteen day study session is divided into two parts, with two days of rest in between. So here's a new chapter after a long time wait.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Potter's Plan II**

"Ok, so not only did Potter got a invisibility cloak this Christmas, he'd also set the date as the date before the Easter holidays. Well isn't he mighty quick." Blaise huffed, as he plopped down on a sofa near the fire place.

It was eleven in the evening, and after the interrogation they were all tired. But not tired enough to lack cautiousness. Draco set up protective charms around their corner while the others waited for him to be done so that they could discuss the information they acquired together.

"First, we'll have to tell our parents and the Dark Lord about what we know, you know they'd be expecting an owl by morning." Pansy said.

"But it's late, and I want to go to bed." Draco pouted, making poppy-dog eyes.

Blaise rolled his eyes," drop the puppy face, mate, I swear it's making my skin crawl."

"Honestly, will you two shut up!" Hermione screeched, causing the others to look at her in surprise, the boys quieting down." Let Pansy talk for a moment, it's rude to interrupt." Pansy shot Hermione a grateful look before continuing.

"Well, before, I was so _rudely_ interrupted," Pansy begins pointedly, looking at the boys, who had the decency to look ashamed." If we don't owl them tonight, and do it tomorrow before class, the letter will most likely be gotten that afternoon, around five, and the letter from our parents will reach us at about... four in the following morning. But if we send it to them tonight, we might even get the reply letter by lunch tomorrow. You guys think what's best."

"I'm up to doing it now. The sooner the better." Hermione said immediately, then she looked at the boys," what do you guys think?"

"I suppose it won't hurt, tomorrow certainly sounds better than the next day." Blaise quickly said. Now all eyes were on Draco.

He seemed to struggle with himself for some time, before finally huffed," fine. But this better be quick. I need my sleep."

"Your beauty sleep you mean." Hermione put in cheekily, and Draco mock glared at her.

"Well then, what are we waiting for." Pansy said, pulling some parchment from her robes," lets begin."

* * *

 _My Lord,_

 _We have slipped Potter a truth potion to get the information, and it turns out he's not one to dilly dally. Well, not much actually._

 _It turns out that he got an invisibility cloak, though the sender is still a mystery, but we think it's Dumbledore who sent it. Turns out, the cloak was his father's, must be an family heirloom, if it could last this long and still be as good as new._

 _Potter says that he and his friends plan to take the stone on the day before the Easter holidays, the day when most leaves for home. That way, there won't be too much people around. Guess Potter isn't so stupid after all._

 _Do we need to follow Potter down to see how it goes? If we do, could you tell us if there's another way. Not that we_ _think it's hard, my lord, it's just easy for Potter to see us if we go the same way._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, Draco_

* * *

As predicted, the letter from their parents arrived the following day, during the lunch break.

 _Dear children,_

 _Well done. The Dark Lord was very pleased with your work. He says that you needn't go down there again, and that there is no secret passage he knows of. Though if you want, you could wait outside the trap door, if you want to see their expressions._

 _I, along with the rest of your parents are so proud of you, you did such a good job, and have surpassed all our hopes._

 _Love,_

 _Prinda Parkinson_

* * *

The months passed, and Hermione continued to stay in contact with Potter, as she slowly earned the trio's trust. As she said, the more she helped them, the more they would trust her.

Hermione and the others decided to stay for Easter, so it would be easy for them to spy on Potter. And as the days drew closer, the more agitated the trio seemed to become. To the point that they actually stayed in the library for hours on end, trying to read up on things they might come upon down there.

The four took turns spying on them, though it was boring work, it was funny to see them so worried about something that hadn't been there for months.

But now, it was nearly time, tomorrow, the trio would be going down the trap door. Hermione hoped that everything would turn out as planned, and that Potter wouldn't go to Dmbledore when he found the stone was gone.

Hermione, Pansy, Draco and Blaise were walking down a corridor on the fifth floor when they met no other than the three.

"Well if this isn't the Griffinder Trio, Potty, Weasel, and Bigbottom." Draco smirked at the three.

"What do you want, Snakes?" Weasel spat at the four, his eyes narrowing in hatred.

"Nothing," Draco said innocently." Just checking if you were alive, cause you won't last long, you know."

"And what does _that_ mean?" Potter snarled. Hermione secretly shook her head, honestly, these Griffs do have _terrible_ tempers.

"Well, we were afraid you three won't last long, looks like you're doing fine. For now." Pansy smirked, and laughing, the four departed, leaving three confused and angry Griffinders in their dust.

* * *

To say that they were ready was an understatement. Merlin, they've been waiting for _months_ for this.

"We better do the charm here, Potty, Weasel and Bigbottom will surely be under the invisibility cloak, and we can't risk them seeing us wandering around." Draco said at seven the following evening. Potter had said that they would go down at nine, and the quarter were doing last minute preparations.

"Perfect, and we would be waiting at the trap door by nine," Blaise said, sounding cheerful. Suddenly, an idea seemed to hit him." Hey, why don't we set something up for them, like put tripping spells all the way from their common room to the corridor."

"Hm... I like that idea," Hermione mused," What do you guys think?"

"That would be fun, seeing them tripping again and again," Pansy chuckled.

"Ending up black purple and blue," Draco smirked," very nice."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Blaise hopped up," spells up, it's time to rock." Then he shot out of the Slytherin common room.

The others exchanged amused looks.

"Had too much sugar at dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Must be," Pansy answered with a wry smile.

The three all laughed, then followed out.

* * *

It turns out, Blaise's plan worked pretty well. At least, for the Dark Quarter that is. The Golden Trio... not so much. But at least, they made it through without being caught. Each one of them must have fallen at least seven times, for when they took off the cloak to open the door, their arms and legs all had bruises, just beginning to purple and blue.

"Yuck!" Pansy whispered after they got in, pulling a face. Potter was carrying some sort flute, that looked like it was hand made. Must have been a Christmas gift from that oaf friend of his, Hagrid.

As soon as the trio disappeared, they again set to work- covering their return road with tickling jinxes, and Draco got inside to take their flute out, which was somehow charmed to keep playing on itself. Well they must have looked that up, after all, with that oaf as their friend, it wouldn't be hard to know that the three-headed dog was one of the obstacles guarding the stone.

But still... they were clever to look that up. The four settled into comfortable silence, waiting for the trio to come out. And smiling at the thought of them founding nothing, that is, if they even know how to use the mirror.

* * *

 **Ok, this is the twelveth chapter, and there will be two more. I will begin writing the second year after I finish this one, and I will publish a A/N on the fifteenth to let you know. Thank you for the reviews. School is starting in ten days, and I'm sorry my updates aren't as frequent as before. Hope you can understand.**

 **~ Jasmine**


	13. Chapter 13 The End of Year

**This is the second last chapter that'll happen at Hogwarts, and the next will be one for the end of year, and the dark's plans for the second year. Therefor, this chapter will round up the pieces still missing from the end of the first year.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: The End of Year**

It was already striking twelve when Potter, Weasley and Longbottom came out of the door, looking tired and disappointed. They were all in bad shape, with Weasley being held up by his two friends, and all of them with blood running down their faces and sporting bruises here and there. Hermione noticed paticulair ones round their necks, anckles and wrists, which must have been given by the devilsnare.

Not wanting to know what might happen to them, Hermione turned to leave, and soon felt the others following her. Once they were out of ear shot of the trio, Hermione let a smile graze her face. They were doomed this time, as they should be.

"Common," she whispered to the others." Better get back to the dorm before those three are caught."

Caution. That was what she prized, and cunningness, above all else. Not recklessness or bravery. She truly was a Slytherin.

 _There is no one in the world who belong with Slytherin more than you, Ms. De Granger. Remember that._ She thrived on that.

* * *

Harry paced around the boys' dorm, Ron and Nev sitting on their beds. It was noon, and Seamus and Dean were off to have lunch. Harry though, was not hungry. He simply could not figure out what went wrong. He'd stood before the mirror as Ron said, but all he saw was his parents. Hell, they'd all stood before it, but _nothing happened_.

"Honestly Harry, stop pacing, it's no use. Maybe Dumbledore didn't finish the guardians, so he wouldn't be able to put the stone there." Ron said, exasperated.

"Maybe." Harry answered, but something didn't feel right to him." I think I'll ask Ms. Mystery about it, she might be able to help us."

"You got a point," Nev said, but then frowned." You know, we should really thank her for all the help she gave us for the past few months. Without her, we might not be able to make it this far."

"But how do we do that?" Ron said, he didn't have much money, and he didn't want to buy gifts for a witch he knew nothing of.

"Well I have my parents money, we could use that." Harry said," you know, give her something... useful."

"Yeah, like books or clothing." Nev also put in," that's a wonderful idea, Harry."

 _Yeah, wonderful idea, as long as I don't need to spend money on it._ Ron thought, he liked it.

* * *

 _Dear mother and father,_

 _Last night, Potter and his friends went down the trap door, and we are happy to say that everything worked out as planned- they thought Dumbledore didn't put the stone down there yet._

 _How is everyone? We are currently preparing for the end of year test. Well, me and Pansy are anyway, the boys... not so much. How much time do they need to actually grow up and realize that not everything is about Quidditch?_

 _Oh, and mother, are we staying at Draco's house for the summer? Or are we returning to France?_

 _Please reply quickly, you know how impatient Draco can get._

 _Love from Hermione_

* * *

 _My dear daughter,_

 _It has already been settled that we would be staying at Malfoy Manor only a week, then we would return to France. I already promised Lysander that we would be there, it's been nearly a year since they last saw you, and they misses you greatly. Especially Lucas and Fleur._

 _I really hope you can understand, my Love._

 _Love,_

 _Mother_

* * *

"What?! But Hermione, everyone will be there, Pansy, Blaise, and their parents... Why are you returning to France." Draco whined, burying himself in an armchair by the fire.

Hermione rolled her eyes," stop it, Draco. You know perfectly well why I'm going and it's not like I won't return to Hogwarts next year."

"But we're hosting a family party, just us and our parents and..."

"Mum said that we would be attending, but it's been a long time since I've seen Lucas and Fleur, I really miss them, you know."

"Yeah stop bothering her Draco, other wise she might hex you." Blaise joked, watching the sceen before him unfold with amusement.

"Where's Pansy by the way?" Hermione asked him, ignoring Draco.

Blaise shrugged," counting how many house points we have. I tried to tell her that we don't need to, we're leading by more than three hundred. But when I told her that, she nearly hit me." He pouted.

"I'm surprised she didn't hex you, you know how stubborn she is." Hermione chuckled.

"That, dearest Hermione, is because I'm just soooooo charming. No one. I mean no one can resist it."

"SHUT UP, ZABINI!" The other two yelled, and they all laughed.

But as Blaise had said, it was Slytherin that won the house cup, with four hundred and seventy two points, and Griffinder the last with a hundred and ninety eight. To say the Griffinders were unhappy would be an understatement.

The rest of the year passed quickly, and before she knew it, all the beds were empty, wardrobs cleaned, and trunks packed. It was time to leave Hogwarts.

"See you at the party!" Hermione called out to her friends as they were getting ready to get off the train.

"Is your cousin coming?" Pansy asked, looking hopeful.

Hermione giggled," I'd wagder he would, Pans, but well... there is something... well I'll tell you that later."

"What?!"

"Later, at the party." Hermione said, very amused.

"But Hermione..."

Hermione laughed, then jumped off the train to greet her parents.

* * *

 **Sorry about this being so late and short, but the workload was pretty heavy, I'll try to update quicker in the future, and the second part should be up by the end of year. Enjoy!**

 **~ Jasmine**


	14. Chapter 14 Party and Plans

**Mum and I decided that as long as I'm doing my homework good enough, I get an hour a week to update. But now it's time for the National holidays, so I think I'll get more time to write. Hooray! Now, please read the last chapter of Years 1.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Party And Plans**

In and out. In, and out. In...

"Mia? What ere you 'oing?" The smooth voice of Lucas Mecarto broke through her silent reverie. She squeaked.

"Omigosh, is it time for the party?" She turned her wide amber eyes towards her cousin, and he rolled his eyes at her." Yez prinzezz. Geeze, e don't know what'z to 'orry about, er iz it my oh-zo-good looking face that makz you zo nervouz?"

Hermione snorted at his French accent," no, it's not that. It's... Maybe later, Lucas, our parents must be waiting."

Lucas cocked his eyebrow at her," Ok, but if there'z a problem, you know 'here to find me."

She grinned at him," thanks Luc, I'll keep that in mind.

She will try not to dwell on that dream. She really would.

* * *

Hermione smoothed the imaginary wrinkles off her dress, which was made of dark green velvet. Her once unruly brown curls were now sleeked down, falling gracefully to the middle of her back, with silver pins holding it back from her face. She stepped from the fireplace in the Malfoy manor, and was immediately engulfed in a hug from Pansy.

"Oh... Morgana! Pans... can't breathe." Hermione gasped, and reluctantly, she released her.

"Thank Merlin you came Hermione. You don't know how boring it is to stay with the boys." She rolled her eyes at the two boys, who were both grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello boys," Hermione smirked, and nodded at them. She then pulled Lucas from her parents' side and made the introduction.

"Guys, this is my cousin, the _oh so great_ , Lucas Mecarto, heir to house Mecarto of the France elite." She rolled her eyes at this, but this was the way here egotistic cousin loves to be introduced, and since she often needs his help, Hermione does _not_ want to get on the wrong side of him. Or more like to busy to bother.

Pansy's eyes widened dramatically at him, and blushed. Hermione rolled her eyes again. Honestly. Ok, so Lucas was quite good-looking for a thirteen year old, with messy brown hair and piercing grey eyes, but really, there was no need for the blush.

"Hello, I'm Pansy Parkinson," to her great relief, Pansy seemed to come back to earth, though not completely, as she still seemed quite dazed.

"The pleazure iz all mine, Mizz Parkinzon." Lucas bowed gracefully, and placed a kiss on Pansy's out-stretched hand. Pansy blushed and giggled. Hermione huffed in annoyance.

"In the name of Morgana, Lucas! Stop trying to dazzle my friend."

"Do e 'ear jealezy, 'ear couzin?" Lucas winked at her, but turned to greet the boys, who were both quite eager to meet him, though Hermione didn't know why.

 _Boys._

* * *

Only about twenty people were at the party. The Malfoys, De Grangers, Parkinsons, Zabinis and of course, the Dark Lord, who was talking to Lucas, and seemed quite pleased about whatever they were talking about.

"So, Hermione, what's this big secret you say you were going to tell me when we were getting off the train at the end of year?" Pansy, materializing out of no where, asked.

Hermione looked at her in puzzlement, before giggling," oh, you mean that."

"Yes, _that._ Whatever that is." Pansy muttered the last part under her breath.

She chuckled at her friend," oh Pans," she sighed, her eyes locked on her cousin's silhouette." My cousin, well, he's gay."

Pansy's eyes widened dramatically, and chocked out," he's... gay?"

"Yep." Hermione smirked, popping the 'p'." You should have been there when his parents found out. It was hilarious."

"What happened?" Pansy raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Well, it was actually my friend Fleur who found out, and she told her sister, Gabrielle, who then told Mr. and Mrs. Delacour, and... I think you can guess what happened from there. Uncle Lysander was furious." She smirked again at the memory.

"How did Fleur find out?"

"Well, if I recall correctly, she found him in an alcove snogging a boy, what's his name? Davis? No. Conner? No..."

"Et vas Corzalviz, _prinzezz_." Said a smooth voice from behind here. Hermione turned around, and came face to face with...

Lucas Mecarto, who was smirking for all he was worth.

 _Double crap._

* * *

"During the past month, I've made the plans for next year. Mr Mecarto, you're going to try and recruit some future death eaters from Beaubaxtons, and of course, you'll bring Miss Delacour next time, won't you, Miss De Granger?" His face, or the front of his hood turned towards here, and Hermione nodded.

"And for you four, the mission is a bit complicated." He paused, the lull before the storm." I need you to slip my diary into the hands of Miss Ginevra Weasley."

 _That's it? Just slip a diary into the hands of the little blood traitor?_

"Now, this diary is not an ordinary diary. You see, it's a horcrux, which means it has a bit of my soul in it." Gasps all around the room." With a little luck, it'll get Miss Weasley wrapped around it's finger, and she'll open the Chamber of Secrets."

"The _Chamber of Secrets_?" Draco breathed.

Voldemort nodded," yes, I opened the chamber in my fifth year, the basilisk, killed Myrtle. But what I want is for Miss Weasley open the chamber, and with my diary in her hands. You see, every word she wrights in the diary is sucked by that piece of my soul which is in it, and once all the power little Miss Weasley holds has been drained, I shall be reformed, with my sixteen-year-old form."

"Reformed?" Blaise's voice was a little high," you mean like back, in blood and flesh? How is that _possible_ , my Lord?"

"Because the power Miss Weasley holds is enough for my piece of soul in the diary to grow powerful, powerful enough to get out." He looked around at them all." So... will you do it?"

"Yes, my Lord, it'll be our pleasure." Hermione said for all. And they meant it.

* * *

 **This is the last chapter, hooray! I've finally finished it.! I'll start rewriting it soon, and I'll post a notice when the second part is on.**

 **~ Jasmine**

 **P.s. The first chapter is now being rewritten!**


	15. Auther's Note

**Just a short notice that _Forever Darkness Year 2_ has been published, hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **~ Jasmine**


End file.
